


Phichuuri Week 2017 Fills

by rkez



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, college days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkez/pseuds/rkez
Summary: Fics for Phichuuri Week!





	Phichuuri Week 2017 Fills

**Author's Note:**

> Phichit wants to try all the American things, and gets Yuuri to have a sleepover with him.

At the end of every week, Yuuri’s last class ends at three and Phichit’s at two. Phichit’s usual Friday routine is to chat with some friends at one of the coffee shops on campus for an hour, and then meet Yuuri outside the building of that class.

As the lecture finally wraps up, Yuuri packed up his notes and practically skiped down the stairs, a little pep in his step at the thought of the weekend. Classes are always draining, and Yuuri always craved the weekend as a time to let his mind relax, escaping to the rink or with some videogames.

The afternoon sun blinded him for a moment, but then Yuuri is greeted by the cheerful smile of his best friend. Phichit slides his phone into his pocket before handing Yuuri a cup of hot chocolate.

Yuuri took a cautious sip as they started walking back to their dorm building. “Mmm, not too hot. Thank you.” He bumped his hip into Phichit’s with a smile. “How’s the coffee gang?”

“Good! Oh my gosh Yuuri there’s something we have to try,” Phichit exclaimed in one breath.

He looked out of the corner of his eye at the other. The warm fall sunlight falling on copper skin and thick lashes. Yuuri was somewhat hesitant to go along with all of Phichit’s ideas, especially after one trip that had them swimming in Lake Huron and left them smelling like garbage and fish for a week. But the optimism never failed to lift Yuuri’s spirits, even if just by a little. And the smile that Phichit reserved just for him left Yuuri’s chest feeling warm.

“Oh boy, is it another weird American thing?”

Phichit laughed. “Yeah, but you don’t have to leave the room for this one. We’re going to have a sleepover!”

“But… We already sleep in the same place. Phich we share a dorm room.”

“Well yeah, but according to the guys we can make a fort out of blankets and play video games or watch movies. Melanie said she used to do makeovers and Yuuri you know I’ve been dying to see what you look like with eyeliner on. Umm, they also said everyone sleeps together on the floor and they say all their darkest secrets at 2 am.” He gives a little poke to Yuuri’s arm. “I want to know all of your deepest darkest secrets Yuuri!”

Yuuri groaned a little. “Do we really have to sleep on the floor?” He didn’t love the idea of having a stiff back when trying to work on his jumps in the morning, but the thought of curling up next to Phichit didn’t sound too bad.

“Well what if we put our mattresses on the floor?” He batted his eyelashes at Yuuri. Those long and beautiful lashes. Wait. “Pleeease?”

He let out a teasing sigh of defeat. “Well I wanted to play games tonight anyway, so I suppose so.”

Phichit let out a cheer, and the corners of Yuuri’s mouth stay curled upward the rest of the walk home.

\--

After dinner and a (not so) quick trip to Target, they found themselves equipped for a proper American sleepover, which Yuuri was starting to realize was more for children. He didn’t mind though, Phichit told him he wanted to have as much of an American experience as he could while he was here and was always bringing Yuuri along to try new things.

They dragged their mattresses down to the floor between their beds. Desk chairs held up one giant blanket, providing a ‘roof’ over all their other blankets and pillows strewn on the massive bed. Phichit strung fairy lights around the room while Yuuri moved their TV and consoles to the floor. It was cute watching Phichit reach up to fasten the lights on the walls. He had to really reach and his shirt rode up when his arms were above his head, revealing the skin of his lower back. Yuuri bet that it was incredibly smooth.

They played games for hours in the soft orange light. Even though Yuuri had more experience, Phichit won a few more rounds then he maybe should. Yuuri couldn’t help but continue to get distracted at the cute crease Phichit got between his eyebrows as he concentrated on the game.

“I’m a little bored of this,” Phichit stated, stretching out his back. “Can I put some makeup on you? We can also play this game called ‘Truth or Dare’ that they told me about.”

Yuuri rolled from his position on his stomach to his back, head in Phichit’s lap. “Why do I feel like I’m going to regret this?”

Phichit briefly explained the rules of the game while he grabbed his makeup back, and plopped back down on the mattresses next to Yuuri.

“Okay Yuuri, you go first. Truth or Dare?” Phichit asked as he rummaged through the bag.

“Um, truth I guess.”

Phichit located some pink powder and a brush. He leaned in closer and hummed as he thought. Waves of spice hit Yuuri’s nose, and he forced himself not to inhale deeply as the brush was swept across his cheeks. “Have you ever eaten a whole cake in one sitting?”

Yuuri burst out into laughter. “What kind of a question is that?”

“Just answer!”

“I think I have eaten a whole cake, but not in one sitting.” He couldn’t help but stare at Phichit as he located another thing of makeup. “Ok now you. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” He said with a grin. “Whatchu got Katsuki?”

“I dare you to let me post whatever I want to your Instagram and you can’t delete it.”

Phichit halted the hand applying makeup to Yuuri’s face. His bottom lip stuck out as he fake pouted. “Yuuuuuriiiiiiii. Fine. But at least let me approve the picture first.”

Yuuri chuckled as he snapped a picture of Phichit posing in their fort. He added a caption and handed the phone to Phichit for approval, after announcing that Yuuri ‘better not make him look ugly’. That would be impossible, Yuuri thought.

Eyeliner and mascara was swept on to Yuuri’s eyes, and he tried his best not to let them water as the makeup was applied.

“Oh shit Yuuri, you look beautiful.”

He felt heat flush to his cheeks at the compliment. “Uh, I think it’s my turn again.”

Phichit fished out some lipstick. “Okay, truth or dare?”

“Another truth.” He could feel the ghost of Phichit’s breath on his cheeks as he leaned in again.

“Do you like anyone?”

Yuuri’s heart pounded in his chest, and he was acutely aware that Phichit was applying makeup onto his lips then. “Yes,” he whispered. He managed to swallow. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“A-and you? Do you like anyone?”

They’d been frozen there, sharing each other’s air as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Yeah. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me.”

The air caught in Yuuri’s throat. “Wait. Really?” His heat felt like it was going to crawl out of his mouth and he knew his face must be beet red.

Phichit leaned in closer and rest his forehead against Yuuri’s so they were eye to eye. “Yes. Please,” he whispered. “If you want to.”

Yuuri swallowed his anxiety and leaned in the last few inches, closing the gap between their lips.

Warmth bubbled up in his chest as they kissed, soft and sweet. Their lips slid together like puzzle pieces, made to fit with one another. They broke apart, and Yuuri chased Phichit’s lips with another quick kiss.

“Yuuri,” Phichit whispered. “Was that your first kiss?”

“No, it was my second,” he said with a smirk, and leaned in again.

Their lips met again, this time with more certainty. Lips working in tandem, memorizing the shape of the other’s. Phichit’s tongue swept across his lower lip and Yuuri reached a hand up to Phichit’s neck, pulling him in deeper. They explored each other’s mouths with tongues, and bodies with wandering hands, committing every curve and dip to memory.

They kissed there on the floor, wrapped in the low orange light until they fell asleep, curled in each other’s arms.


End file.
